


Kissing on the Intarwebs illustration

by 40i4



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40i4/pseuds/40i4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration to schemingreader's <i>Kissing on the Intarwebs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing on the Intarwebs illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kissing on the Intarwebs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679453) by [schemingreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader). 



[[tumblr link](http://fangirlsfeelz.tumblr.com/post/44734803125)]

  
This time I want to say that I went for Opeña's sketchy style. Pencils were the fun part (though yeah, he's like light years ahead of me), but the colouring... meh.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, ok, here's a secret, I fucking love drawing backgrounds. Don't tell anyone.
> 
> Prompt by lovely [[schemingreader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader)], and it went somewhat like this:
>
>> I wrote a [[story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/679453)] with them kissing for the first time on the Fulton Ferry Landing in Brooklyn...
> 
> but I deleted the prompt already, so I might be imagining things :D


End file.
